Sixteen and Pregnant
by THE DARLING
Summary: Draco sleeps with a drunken Ginny, only to find out six weeks later that she's pregnant with his child. She remembers nothing, but convincing her he's the father isn't the problem, her accepting his help is.


"And then," Ginny kept pointing at the house elf, her arm moving in erratic motions, "old Dumbles told me to tell Ron, like he would somehow help." She shook her head, lifting the bottle of Firewhiskey to her lips again and taking a long swig. "They don't understand," she slurred, "I'm pregnant, for Merlin's sake, and not with Harry's baby." Ginny laughed, "That's the kicker," she began to nod, "because he was with Hermione." Inebriated, she tried to stand, swaying heavily as she did so. "Like they don't have enough problems," Ginny raised the bottle to her mouth again, tilting it heavily until she realized nothing was coming, "bugger," she mumbled.

All the alcohol in the world wouldn't have changed what happened earlier in the day, and none of it was helping the life form growing in Ginny's belly. "I need more, more, more," she paused, unable to remember what the hell she was drinking, "this, this stuff." No one was in the room, not even in the house elf she was just speaking to. Ginny tilted her head, "They've all gone," she burbled, "I don't know where." Had a house elf actually been in the room with her, it might have been able to stop her from spewing everything she had just drunk and ate in the last thirty six minutes.

"That's bloody disgusting." Ginny hung her head, placing it on the table and rubbing her throbbing temples. "Oh bugger," she swore, leaning over to throw up again. "I think I'm sick," she stated as she placed her head back on the table, closing her eyes. Exhaustion quickly fell, dragging Ginny into a deep, restless sleep.

--

"What do you mean you're pregnant?" Hannah tilted her head, greatly confused by the shocking news her friend had just delivered. "You told me that you and Harry hadn't had sex yet." She pouted, "You said-"

"I know what I said," Ginny closed her eyes, "but now I'm saying I'm pregnant." Over the months she had come to know Hannah Abbott the way most people didn't want to - like a best friend. She knew that Hannah lost her virginity when she was fifteen to Zacharias Smith, a notoriously annoying Hufflepuff who didn't know how to keep his mouth shut. Ginny knew that Hannah had slept with exactly three other guys as well: Neville Longbottom, Ronald Weasley, and Draco Malfoy - respectively. The stories of how she'd gotten into their beds made her Hufflepuff status questionable, but Ginny loved Hannah, she gave a new meaning to the word "real".

"But," Hannah sat down, "how?"

Ginny laughed bitterly and looked at Hannah, "How do you think? You've had sex more than I have, you tell me."

"No," she blushed, "I know that. I mean with who? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

This was the part of the story that Ginny wasn't particularly fond of. Hannah knew that Ginny wanted to have sex with Harry, she'd been trying to seduce him for weeks. Hannah also knew that Harry seemed to be perverse about the subject, always saying that they should wait a little longer. It didn't make sense to Ginny for awhile, but the night of the Gryffindor vs. Ravenclaw quidditch match, it made perfect sense.

"So you know why Harry wasn't interested in having sex?" That was a topic they tossed around since the day Ginny first talked to him about it and he turned her down. At first Hannah said it was because Harry was old fashion, but as she nodded in response to the question, she was pretty certain Hannah was wrong. "That's because he was having sex with Hermione." It seemed like a cruel, practical joke at first, but Ginny knew that if she tried hard enough, she could pinpoint the day Harry's interest diminished and he suddenly started screwing their mutual best friend.

The night of the quidditch game, the Gryffindor house was partying due to their victory. Ginny had drunk half a cup of punch and was feeling a little tipsy - thanks to Seamus Finnigan, several girls were already intoxicated. She went in search of her precious boyfriend only to come across him groping at Hermione, whose shirt looked as though the buttons had been ripped off. When Ginny asked what was going on, Harry looked guilty and Hermione immediately apologized - but it didn't make up for the sting of pain she felt inside.

"I went downstairs and started drinking punch like a madwoman, I don't ever remember being that drunk." Now that she thought about it, she didn't remember much of what happened that night, period. Ginny could only recall bits and pieces of that night, flashbacks and mini-scenes. "I remember walking around the third floor when I ran into someone," and this was the part of the story that she hated, "I'm pretty sure we had sex - maybe more than once."

Hannah sat quietly, her hands folded in her lap as she surveyed the floor. "So are you saying you have no idea who you lost your virginity to?" Ginny nodded sadly. "And whoever it is happens to be the father of your unborn baby?" Another nod. "And I'm the first person you've told?" A third nod.

--

Ginny woke with a jolt, unaware of where she was. Her eyes adjusted to the dim lighting and she could see a figure standing roughly five feet away. He was fuzzy and out of focus, but the more she blinked, the more she began to realize who it was. "Malfoy," Ginny acknowledged, though sounding more like "Malfuh". "What brings you to the Gryffindor common room?"

Draco raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms over his chest. "Oh, you know," he shrugged, "it being interchangeable with the kitchens and all, I figured it'd be the perfect place for a midnight snack."

Frowning, Ginny looked around. "Oh," she whispered, "it's not the Gryffindor common room."

"Brilliant deduction," he rolled his eyes, "you're drunk, Weasley, not unlike the last time I saw you." Again she frowned and Draco let a smirk tug at his lips, "Nevermind." Ginny seemed to take that as a reasonable response and nodded, finding that doing too much more made her feel sick. "So why are you in the kitchen? That precious boyfriend of yours kick you out again?"

Ginny immediately sobered up, or at least as much as she could. "I am not speaking to that lousy wanker," she half yelled, "he's a bloody cheating, well, wanker!" There wasn't much else she could say, so she picked her Firewhiskey bottle back up and tried to drink from it again. "There's still no whatever this is," Ginny mumbled. She tried to stand, losing her balance fairly quickly and falling back into her seat, "That is probably why."

Draco catalogued Ginny's every move, stifling laughter when she almost fell over. Something was off about Ginny, but he chalked it up to her idiotic boyfriend - or ex-boyfriend, depending on what had happened after their fight. "I see," he examined his cuticles, "so you're drinking your troubles away, I take it."

"Being pregnant is not a trouble," she blurted and then instantly covered her mouth, "I didn't say that." But she had.

"You're what?"

"I said nothing, Malfoy. You heard nothing." Ginny tried to get up, this time positioning her hands on the table enough to hold herself up while she tried to get off of the bench. "It's just drunk talk." Moving away from the table, she felt her body descend and braced herself for impact, but felt a soft thud of her body against what felt like a rock hard chest. "This feels nice," she mumbled into Draco's pectorals before she felt another wave of exhaustion roll over her.

--

Stumbling down the corridor, Ginny wondered if she would be walking while intoxicated - she also wondered if holding another cup of spiked punch was best for her already drunken state. Unfortunately, her impaired state of mind was urging on the alcohol while her conscience was slowly slipping away. "Harry is a fairy," she sang loudly and off-key, "I know who he'll marry," she continued, "and it won't be me." Somehow that didn't sound right to Ginny, but she wasn't able to figure out why.

"Weaselette," Draco raised an eyebrow, "shouldn't you be partying with the rest of your house?"

Ginny seemed momentarily floored by her run-in, but eventually nodded. "Yes, yes I should."

"Then why are you wandering around the third corridor, Weasley? I could give you detention for this," he pointed the badge on his chest, "head boy." Draco smirked and eyed the cup in her hand, "You're also intoxicated, Weaselette, that is against the school rules and you should be reported."

Her eyes widened, "No," she gasped in a whisper, "please, don't. It's all Harry's fault," Ginny slurred. "He's canoodling with Harmony," she nodded, slaughtering Hermione's name, "but-but he's my boyfriend." For a moment she looked off into space, remembering what she'd seen. The way Hermione's hands touched Harry the exact same way Ginny did, but she got a reaction where Ginny did not. This made Ginny bitter.

"Potter's cheating on you?" Draco looked positively delighted. "That bad in the sack, eh, Weasley?"

Ginny glared, "I'm a virgin, Mal-Mal-Mal," she frowned before deciding on a pronoun, "you."

"I don't believe it," he crossed his arms over his chest, "you seem too easy to be a virgin, Weaselette. And if you are, then you're a prude and I don't blame Potter for getting his kicks elsewhere."

Drunk or not, those were fighting words. Before Ginny could realize what she was doing she had lunged at Draco, her drink spilling on the floor.

Draco stumbled backwards, surprised at how light Ginny was in comparison to the curves she sported. "Calm down," he grunted, grabbing her arms and forcing her away from him. She fought against the restraints and he found himself admiring her spunk, but quite annoyed that she was still wanting to attack him. He didn't have time to grab his wand, so he stepped forward, pushing her back towards the wall.

"I said calm down," he growled when her back connected with the stone, he pinned her arms above her head for good measure. "Don't make me draw my wand, Weaselette, you won't like me too much when I do."

"As opposed to the hatred I feel for you now?" She said with blazing clarity, something Draco couldn't help but chuckle at.

"Yeah, as opposed to that."

"Let me go," Ginny had slipped back into her previously drunken state, her words have a faint slur and her actions weaker than ones previous.

Draco pushed her wrists harder to the wall, "I don't think so, not until I'm sure you're not going to attack me again." When that would be, he wasn't sure. For a moment he toyed with the idea of further provoking her to see if she could once again snap out of the intoxicated state she was in, but he wouldn't risk her damaging his looks if she turned out to be able to.

"Then can you do me another favor?" She looked up at him, his eyebrow raising as a sign for her to continue. "Readjust my bra, it's a little crooked and it's very uncomfortable."

Had she done that on purpose? Forced herself through his defenses and right into his weakness? "Wh-what?" Draco faltered and, for a moment, seriously thought about walking away. Unfortunately, his love for the female anatomy caused him to stay put. "Oh, well," he stuttered, his throat dry, "since you asked nicely." He moved both of her wrists into one hand, hoping it would hold.

--

Draco's weakness for breasts started the sexual encounter that led to him finding out that Ginny was, truly, a virgin. It also led to him feeling a little guilty for taking advantage of the girl. She was heartbroken, drunk, and clearly out of her mind. Draco was sober, horny, and able to persuade her into removing her panties so he wouldn't feel entirely bad about having sex with her. Still, when he'd finished and Ginny seemed put together again, he kissed her forehead and walked away.

He was never quite sure what caused him to be so reckless and sweet at the same time, but it disgusted him. Draco beat himself up for a few days afterwards, berating himself for such weakness in the face of danger and stupidity. Every time he looked at Ginny he felt repulsed, surprised that he could contain his anger. It wasn't that she had started any of it, it just seemed wrong to look at her when she clearly didn't remember what happened.

So as he carried her through the halls of Hogwarts, her body limp in his arms, Draco berated himself once again. It had been exactly six weeks since they'd had sex and it was the first time he'd spoken to her. She was drunk, again, and stumbling around the kitchen when he'd come across her this time. Draco was positively amused by her until she said she was pregnant, the promptly started passing out right in front of his very eyes.

Growling, Draco mumbled about his idiotic choices, about how careless he'd been that night. "No contraceptive charm, no protection," he could have kicked himself for his stupidity. "How am I possibly going to explain this to Madame Pomfrey?" It turns out that he didn't have to, because when he entered the Hospital Wing she rushed over and almost immediately knew what had happened.

"If you're the father so help me," she swore, ushering Draco over to a free bed and pulling the curtains around quickly and leaving him outside. Madame Pomfrey emerged a few minutes later, glaring. "Just passed out from alcohol," she narrowed her eyes, "how did you find her?"

"She was in the kitchens," he licked his lips, "drinking."

"Of course," Madame Pomfrey shook her head, "stupid girl."

"Hey," it was Draco's turn to glare, "don't talk about her like that."

"Merlin," she breathed, "you are the father."

Draco wanted to kick himself again, but he stood up straight and cleared his throat. "I am," he looked at Ginny's covered bed, "but she doesn't know that." Madame Pomfrey looked like she was about to have a coronary, to which Draco immediately added, "And if you tell her I will have you fired faster than you can say, 'Oops.'"

* * *

**Author's Note**: I recently found the beginning of this fic on my  
computer, so I decided to finish it and see where it goes from  
here. This is set before Half Blood Prince, though a few things  
might be similar. Otherwise, this is Draco's seventh year and  
Ginny's sixth. I hope you liked it enough to favorite and review.


End file.
